1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for making cotton candy, spun sugar or candy floss and, more particularly, to a scraping unit of a machine for making cotton candy.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventionally, cotton candy, spun sugar or candy floss is made in a semiautomatic machine including a sugar-spinning unit and a bowl located around the sugar-spinning unit. Sugar is manually fed into the sugar-spinning unit. The sugar-spinning unit includes a heater for heating and melting the sugar and a motor for spinning the heater to spin the molten sugar toward the bowl. A rod is manually inserted into the bowl so that the spun sugar sticks to the rod. It however requires labor to operate the semiautomatic machine to make the cotton candy. The profit margin is thin because the cost of the cotton candy is high, and the price is low.
There have been automatic machines for making cotton candy. Such an automatic machine includes a sugar-feeding unit, a sugar-spinning unit, a bowl and a rod-feeding unit. Sugar is fed into the sugar-spinning unit from the sugar-feeding unit. The sugar is heated and molten in the sugar-spinning unit and spun into the bowl from the sugar-spinning unit. Rods are sequentially inserted into the bowl so that the spun sugar sticks to the rods, one after another. Some of the spun sugar however sticks to the bowl instead of the rods and becomes stains. The stains would stick to following spun sugar and therefore hinder the sticking of the following spun sugar to following rods. This affects the operation of the automatic machine and increases the cost of the cotton candy.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.